


Oh! Darling

by rockinghorse



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I promise it's fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinghorse/pseuds/rockinghorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening at home when things go a little too dramatic for Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh! Darling

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this drabble came up when I was listening to The Beatles's heart-rending Oh Darling.

"Speak your mind, won't you?" Lee said, doing a poor job of keeping the tremble out of his voice.

For a moment Richard just stared at the wall across the room. And when he finally turned to face the younger man, his gaze was cold and steely.

"Fine," the voice Lee knew so well was void of passion. "I'll tell you - it's over."

"W-what do you mean, 'it's over'?" The syllables rolled out of his tongue in a pathetic stumble.

"You know what I mean. It's over." Richard stood up from the sofa with an air of uncaring. "Everything between us now, it's like yesterday's concert tickets. The thing is, I don't need you any more."

The words cut through the evening air like a blade.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...erm, Lee?"

In a matter of seconds the steeliness had all but melted away from Richard's countenance. Now he looked concerned. "You okay?"

The American, with his face almost blurred by free-falling tears, looked very far from okay.

"Hey," the older man reached out and gently shook his shoulder. "Say something."

Lee flung the script onto the floor.

"Damn it all, Richard!" he said, trying to wipe away his still unstoppable tears even as an embarrassed smile started to form on his lips. "Let's not practise this scene any more. I shouldn't have asked you to help - I can't stand these fucking lines - "

What he really meant was he couldn't stand these words coming from Richard, nor the tone of his voice, nor that look he gave him - acting though they were - it didn't help that Richard was so damn good playing a cold bastard.

All these were left unsaid, but it never took many words for them to understand each other. And Richard understood.

So he gathered his lover in his arms and rocked him gently. “Oh com’on, you silly thing.”

He felt the brush of Lee’s soft hair against his forehead as he kissed away the tears that glistened on the younger man’s cheeks.

The script at their feet was kicked further away.

“You know I would _never_ not need you, right?”

A sniffle, a soft chuckle and a tight hugging-back were the answers he got.

 

 


End file.
